


When We Were Young (Assorted Ficlets)

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-strippers, Cuddling, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lapdance, M/M, MEVIE, Mental Illness referenced, Non-Sexual Submission, Obedience, Referenced violence, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, jay kinda thinks his favorite movie is real, references to the crow, stripper Carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: A collection of short fics. Some sweet, some angsty.





	1. My Friends Are All Here (Sleepy Cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll today, let's see how many of these I can do. Quick fic, freeform.

Mal noticed a lot of differences in Auradon, but it took her some time to realize that how she acted with her friends was considered weird.

Like that time that Audrey caught her and Evie on Mal’s bed, lying next to each other on top of the covers. Evie was running her hand through Mal’s hair as they watched TV. 

Audrey stood in the doorway from where she had stopped by. “Am I interrupting anything?” 

“Huh?” Mal said, blinking. The room was dark. “We’re just watching Lifestyles of the Rich and Royal. Evie likes these tacky celeb shows.”

“But, you two are so close to each other...never mind. It’s not my business.” Audrey seemed to put it aside. “I just wanted to know if you had any answers for that test.” Audrey was trying to be nicer to her, and they’d started checking each others homework.

Mal got up, squeezing Evie’s hand when she did. Evie smiled sweetly and went back to watching the show. Mal and Audrey looked at their homework together, and after about twenty minutes, it was okay. “Okay, I think we got it. I’ll see you later Audrey.”

Audrey didn’t leave. Instead she leaned in closer. “So there’s nothing going on? I mean, you wouldn’t cheat on Ben, I’m pretty sure, but...”

“Huh?” Mal honestly didn’t get it. She was so dumbfounded that she couldn’t even get furious by Audrey thinking she might cheat on Ben. “Evie’s my friend. Being close isn’t something wrong.” She couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

“Oh. I guess things are different there. I won’t mention it again.” Mal didn’t bet on that. But Audrey left then, and Mal went back over to her bed. Evie held her arms out, making grabby hands. Mal had to laugh at her. “Hey babe.”

“Cuddle with me, it’s cold.” Mal laughed again, because it really wasn’t. But she snuggled with Evie anyway. They watched the silly celebrity gossip, with Mal having her head on Evie’s shoulder. They stayed that way until the show was over.

…

Jay liked tourney for a lot of reasons. He was good at it, he got to showboat as much as he wanted, and girls loved it. But best of all, he got to have Carlos with him. 

Carlos didn’t have the natural ability he did, but he was fast and tried hard. And Jay knew him, knew how he thought and what his next move would be, so they worked together in sync perfectly. After they won their game, Jay put the trophy down and hugged Carlos, then gave it to him. 

“We did it!” 

“We all did it,” Ben said, trying to remind Jay about this whole team unity thing he kept forgetting about. 

“Yeah!” Then he grabbed Carlos and hugged him again, and kissed his cheek.

That’s when the energy around them changed. Jay felt everyone get a little weird and standoffish. What did he do? He realized he was still holding Carlos close. “Oh, my bad.” Maybe he was showing too much affection to one person? They didn’t always like it when people were singled out here. 

Then he eased away from Carlos and let him pick up Dude. The other guys still seemed confused, and so did the cheerleaders who had been trying to get close to him before. Jay wasn’t sure what to do, and then Ben’ s spelled ass started talking about Mal, so he just faded into the background.

Later, in the locker room, he noticed people weren’t as boisterous around him as they usually were. He couldn’t figure it out-didn’t they just win? Maybe Ben was freaking them out, he wouldn’t blame them. Then he felt a tap to his shoulder. 

“Hey Aziz,” he said, grinning as pounded him on the shoulder. “Great game, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he said, returning his grin. “But, I wanted to ask you something-what’s going on with Carlos?”

“Huh?” Jay had no idea what he was talking about. “He just helped us win!” 

“Yeah, but you kissed him.” Jay was beginning to wonder if this was one of those fake things, a prank or something. So what?”

“I did. On the cheek.” I mean for fuck’s sake, he didn’t tongue Carlos or anything. “You don’t do that?”

“Well, sometimes. Where I live it’s not as unusual as here.” Now Jay was really confused. If that was true, then why the hell did Aziz care? “It’s just-here people are going to assume that there’s something going on with you two. Since you’re so affectionate.”

“Oh,” Jay thought. “That’s really weird, to me. I mean, isn’t it obvious that I like girls?” Privately, Jay thought the aggressive interest Auradon had in exclusive relationships at a young age was weird. Maybe he should call them on that. 

“I know,” Aziz said. But I don’t know-I guess they’re a little weird about people being so close when they’re not related. It’s probably stupid.” Jay watched as Aziz got flustered and backtracked, and decided to give him an out.

“Well, Carlos is the closest thing I have to a brother. So if anyone says anything, you tell them that. Okay buddy?” He actually kind of liked Aziz, so he was glad when Aziz agreed, with another friendly hand to his shoulder. 

It seemed to Jay that Auradon males were touch-starved, and the only time it was acceptable was when celebrating sports wins. But he wasn’t going to say that. He got showered and dressed, and then left the locker room with Carlos. He could feel the stares, but he didn’t care.

…

After that whole business with Mal turning her mother into a lizard, they all tried to settle into Auradon life and attempt this ‘being good’ business. Ben helped a lot, trying to explain Auradon norms in a way that made more sense than when FG tried it. 

But try as he did to understand them, even Ben was taken aback the first time he found all four of them sprawled on Jay’s bed. Carlos had his head in Mal’s lap. Jay had his head on Evie’s chest, and she was playing with his hair. “Uh, am I interrupting something?” 

Mal looked over and grinned. “Ben! Come join us.” Ben still stood in the doorway, then awkwardly closed the door behind him. “Come on, I think there’s room for one more.” 

“Well...” Ben looked. “What am I agreeing to if I do?”

“Cuddling,” Jay said. “Just cuddling, we swear. And maybe after a while, Evie will paint your nails.” 

“She’s a big believer in the concept “If you look good, you feel good,” Carlos said from his place in Mal’s lap. Mal looked down at him with affection. 

“Well, sure, okay.” Ben sat on Carlos’s bed, and took his shoes off. Then he gingerly tried to find a place on the crowded bed. “There’s not a lot of room-hey!” He yelped the last part as Jay bodily pulled him into the puppy pile. Ben wound up with his face dangerously close to Jay’s crotch, and everyone laughed as he sputtered. “Holy shit. Didn’t expect that.” He moved over, trying not to elbow or knee anyone.

“Auradon people have so many issues about personal space,” Mal said. Then she looked directly into Ben’s wide eyes. “You know what I’ve told you about the Isle. We survived because we had each other. We needed each other, and we still do. What’s some cuddles among family?” 

“Oh okay, that makes sense...wait.” Ben looked at Mal with dawning realization. “So you all consider me family, then?” 

The four looked at each other.

“Yes,” Evie said. 

“Well yeah.” Carlos reached out and ruffled Ben’s hair.

“Well, you’re more like an in-law to me, but that still counts.” Jay grinned then, and Even smacked him. “Ow!” 

Mal tipped Ben’s face up with one gentle hand. “You know I do. Now just relax. Evie, do you have the remote? Put something on, but not any celeb shows. I’m sick of seeing myself.” 

Evie put on a game show, and everyone groaned. “Your taste is terrible, Eve,” Jay said. “And don’t smack me again, you already got me just now.” 

“Everyone shut up,” Mal said. “Let’s just enjoy this.” 

Ben wriggled around a little, out of his comfort zone. But soon he wound up sandwiched between Evie and Carlos, with an arm thrown over Carlos’s waist. Evie put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing lightly. After a few minutes, Ben closed his eyes.


	2. In the Private Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the eve before Ben's marriage to Audrey, and Chad takes him to a strip club. Ben learns an open secret while there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Ben never lets the core four into Auradon, and married Audrey.

“Come on, it’s your bachelor party.” Chad slapped Ben on the back. “You marry Audrey tomorrow! Let’s see some dancers.” 

“I can’t believe you’re taking me to a strip club. I’m going to be photographed and then Audrey will kill me.” Ben couldn’t believe Chad even knew about these places. Well, maybe he could believe it. Chad wasn’t as committed to goodness as he tried to be.

“No worries, I know this place. We’ll go straight to the VIP room, through a secret door. Nobody will know.” Ben thought _I will_ as Chad shoved him towards the club. “Back here.” 

Chad was right-they got hustled into a back entrance and then to a closed VIP room before he even knew it. It was just him and his friends. The owner of the place-a greasy looking guy that Ben wouldn’t trust for anything, much less host his bachelor party-welcomed them. “We’ve got lots of nice girls for you tonight. Also some nice boys, if you like that. What’s your pleasure?”

Ben was boggled. Boys too? But Chad said “Mix it up, little bit of both.” Then he got his money out. “Come on Ben, get ready to tip. We’re gonna have a good time. “ Ben just shook his head. But he got his money out anyway. It was only one night. It wouldn’t reflect on him as a person. He knew he was good.

…

The party started in wild form. Two girls hit the stage first, in bikinis, and danced to loud, rough music he’d never heard before. It was a black haired girl and a blonde, and they kissed each other while Chad whooped and threw money at them. 

Ben tipped too, but he liked to hand them the money directly. The blonde giggled and thanked him, and he blushed. “You’re so cute!” She cooed, and Ben didn’t know what to say. 

The next dancer was a girl. She danced topless for a while, then took off her short-shorts to reveal a penis. Chad hit the floor laughing. Ben was sure he was bright red then, but he handed her a lot of money. She deserved it, he figured, for being so brave. 

“Next up,” the DJ yelled over the sound system. “Everyone give a big hand for CC!” Chad clapped and whooped, and Ben clapped too. He looked at his other friends, and they were mostly three sheets to the wind. So he just faced forward, and watched.

And then he couldn’t look away. 

It was a boy, with black and white tousled hair. He was wearing a black mesh shirt and white shorts with a red belt and black boots. He strutted across the stage like it should be grateful to have him, then dropped down to the floor, in a split, before coming back up. His dancing was fierce, aggressive, but he seemed sweet and soft at the same time. Ben was transfixed. 

CC was slow to take off his clothes. The shirt came first, then the shorts tore away to leave him in a thong. Ben couldn’t take his eyes off his thighs, how pretty and freckled they were. He looked back up to CC’s face, at the makeup and sweet smile. “You’re amazing,” he said. 

“Thank you,” the boy said. “Do you want to go to a private room? We can spend some time together, if you like.” 

Ben didn’t think about Audrey, or his crown, or any damn thing else. He signaled the bouncer, and then he was herded into a room on the side as Chad wolf-whistled at him. The room was dim, with some bright lights at the little stage. There was a bottle of champagne on ice, and the bouncer in the room. “What do I do?” He asked CC. 

“Well, the rules are, I can give you a lapdance, touch you that way, and you can touch me on the hips and waist to hold me in place. But no ass grabbing, nothing rough. Don’t leave marks. And we can talk.” 

“Okay,” Ben said. He was already painfully turned on. He couldn’t stop looking at him. “I guess I have to tell you what I want.”

“That does help,” CC said dryly, and Ben laughed. Holy shit, this kid was funny. And smart. 

“Can you...give me a lapdance?” He knew he was blushing like hell, but he got it out.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” CC smiled sweetly, then suddenly straddled his lap. Ben swallowed, and carefully put his hands on CC’s hips, just to hold him. CC held on to Ben’s shoulders and started a slow grind. 

Ben arched up as CC moved on him. He couldn’t stop looking at him, at the eyes circled with black liner, the highlighter sparkling on his cheeks, the dark lipstick. “You wear that lipstick when you’re not working?” He said, barely getting it out. 

CC laughed. “No. I keep the eyeliner though. Now shhh, watch me.” CC arched back, showing off his perfect slim body as he ground down on Ben. Ben lasted a couple more minutes, then bit his lip as he came in his pants. 

“There, see. It’s good, it’s all good,” CC whispered as he sat there with his eyes closed. “Do you want to stay for a few minutes?” Ben opened his eyes and looked at him. He nodded. “Okay. Want to pass some of that champagne?” 

“Yeah,” Ben said, grinning. He got the bottle and a glass and poured some for CC, and then some for himself. “How long have you been working here?” 

CC took a sip from his glass. “About a year,” he said. “When I turned eighteen I was offered the job. It was a good opportunity to get off the Isle and make some money.”

“I-wait, what?” Ben’s brain screeched to a halt. “You’re from the Isle?”

“Well yeah,” CC said. “We all are. They import us from there to work the strip clubs-brothels too. It’s the only way we can get any work in Auradon, so a lot of us take it. How did you not know that, aren’t you King?” 

“Jesus. I guess I didn’t want to know,” Ben said. He started at CC-whatever his real name was. “How do you like it?”

That got him a coy shrug. “It’s all right. I make a lot of money. They even let us buy some things here. We live upstairs, go back to the Isle for a week, then come back. It’s okay.” Ben saw behind CC’s facade then. He knew it wasn’t really that okay. “Melissa loves it-you know the trans girl. This place is paying for her to get her surgery so she’ll be whole.” 

“Why?” Ben asked. “Why from the Isle?” CC gave him a look that he knew was pity. 

“Because Auradon would never let its sons and daughters be whores, but Isle kids are just fine.” There was some bitterness in that, and CC stood up. “Now, this is going on your bill, but if you still want to tip me, I’m open to it.”

Ben looked to see how much money he had left. Then he gave it all to CC. “Thank you,” he said. “For opening my eyes.” 

CC smiled and took the money, putting it in his thong. “Nice to meet you, King Ben,” CC said. “Come back sometime.” He turned away, perfect ass pointed in his direction, and blew Ben a kiss over his shoulder. Then he left, the bouncer (a taller man with long hair in a bun and a frightening glare), leaving with him. 

Ben sat there for a long minute, before gathering himself. He went back to the main dance floor and found Chad, who was putting money in a girl’s thong. “I wanna go,” he said. 

“You done? Okay.” Chad winked at the dancer, and then stood up. Ben looked at her, wondering what villain she had been born to. He couldn’t tell. _They can’t leave,_ he thought. _It’s the Isle or the strip club._

When they stumbled into the street, Chad got them to the car. “See, you had fun! I didn’t even know you liked boys that much, but he was great, wasn’t he?”

“Chad,” Ben interrupted. “Did you know that all the dancers were from the Isle?” 

Chad paused, as he processed the statement. He was pretty drunk. “Well yeah,” he said. “I think Mother Gothel’s girl is working there now. It’s okay, most people don’t know about it, and it helps them, you know. Gets a little more money into their economy.” 

 

“But...that’s wrong,” Ben said. “We would never allow our citizens to do this, but we allow theirs?” They were still idled outside the club, waiting on their friends. Ben looked up, and saw a window to an apartment over the club. There was CC, with the bouncer Ben saw. The bouncer was holding CC, comforting him. Then he pulled away and pulled down the shade, blocking Ben from seeing anything else. 

“Look,” Chad said. “Nobody forces them to do this. It’s voluntary. They need money, you know? We’re not hurting them, and it’s not like we have to worry about their virtue. Things are different over there, I hear.” 

“But...” Ben thought about CC, whoever he really was, and his friend holding him. How tired and defeated he looked in the two seconds of real emotion he’d seen. “They’re people, Chad. It doesn’t matter if they have virtue, or our idea of it, or not. They shouldn’t have to do only this to make money.” 

“Well, that’s how it is,” Chad said. “If you care so much, do something. You’re king.” 

Ben stared ahead, thinking _I will. Starting tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this one when I started wondering how sex work was handled in Auradon. I don't believe that a society without it exists, and I came up with the idea that they got people from the Isle to do it. Because the Isle might be evil, but Auradon is heartless.


	3. Superfan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those times I gave myself a plot bunny. I made a tumblr post where I wondered if the movie The Crow existed in Auradon, and if it did, how obsessed with it would Jay be? So here we are.

Carlos walked into their room, and inwardly groaned. “Jay, stop.” 

Jay was in the bathroom, with white paint on his face, drawing black marks on his face. “Does it look good or what?” 

“You look like a jackass, take it off.” Carlos came over and tried to grab a washcloth. Jay slapped his hands away. “You can’t go to class like this, you’ll get written up. Nobody even knows what you’re referencing.”

“I can’t help it if they’re not cool,” Jay said, looking at himself in the mirror. “So, do I look like him?”

“A little.” Carlos didn’t want to encourage this. “But you need to take it off. And we’re not watching that movie again tonight. You’re obsessed.” 

Jay looked at himself in the mirror and made a Crow-like gesture. “Victims, aren't we all.”

Carlos facepalmed. 

…

Jay wouldn’t give the movie a rest. Every group bonding movie night, he would drag it out, even when Mal swore she would destroy any copy she found. One night Ben came over, and he seemed taken aback by it.

“It’s really...dark,” he said, watching as Eric dragged Fun Boy’s limp body into the shower. “I wonder how it got through the ratings process. Like, you can’t even be sure if he’s a good guy.” 

“How is he not a good guy? He gets killed at the beginning on the night before his wedding! Everything he does is for revenge. It’s not like he’s just killing these assholes for fun, right?” Jay didn’t take his eyes off the movie the entire time he was defending it.

“Although if he did, those guys are still bad,” Mal broke in. “They kind of have it coming.” Ben stared at her like he was disappointed. Mal stared back, refusing to back down. Ben sighed. Carlos figured that Ben’s attempts to make his girlfriend into a more conventional Auradon girl was hit or miss.

“I hate this movie,” Evie said. She went to get another glass of soda. “It’s dark and too rainy. It’s too much like the Isle. The only good part is him avenging his girlfriend. I hope nobody ever has to do that for me, but...”

“We’ll watch out for you Evie,” Carlos said. “Nothing to worry about.” She came back with her glass and some popcorn for the rest of them.

“Now see, I just think he’s cool,” Jay said. “He’s undead, he’s out for revenge, has cool makeup...”

“Yeah, it’s a shame that Brandon died on set the way he did,” Carlos said. He’d been doing some research. 

“He...what.” Jay looked confused. “This isn’t about a real guy?” 

The room was silent. 

Carlos was the first to talk again. “Jay...it’s a fictional movie based on a comic book. It’s not based on a real person. Brandon Lee was just acting.” 

“But...how do we know it’s not based on a true story? Ben’s dad was turned into a Beast for years! His staff got turned into candlesticks! How can we be sure?” Jay didn’t look ready to let go of his fantasy hero. Everyone else was either stunned silent or trying hard not to laugh in Jay’s face (That was Mal).

 

“Sorry Jay,” Carlos said. “It’s just a movie. It’s a really well done movie, but it’s one hundred percent fiction. And before you ask me, I looked earlier and I couldn’t find any historical real stories that are like this. So that’s it.”

Jay looked like Carlos had shot his puppy. “Well fuck,’ he said. “I thought that maybe it was like some of the legends Auradon has. And on top of that, the actor died?” He got the remote and shut the movie off. “Movie night’s canceled.” 

“No it isn’t,” Mal said. “Jay, we’ll just put something else in, you don’t need to pout. I can see why you like him, you can like him just as much with it being fictional, right?” 

Jay just walked away, seating himself on the edge of his bed away from everyone else. Ben tried talking to him, Evie did, but he didn’t look over or move. Eventually, everyone left one by one. That left Carlos, who turned off the TV and sat next to Jay.

“Didn’t know you were so invested in it being real,” Carlos said. Jay didn’t look over, but played with a strand of his own hair. “Was it because you wanted to get revenge on people yourself?” 

“Partially,” Jay said. “I mean, my dad, your mom, people who had it coming. But mostly, it was about love. You know? And I can’t deal with the Auradon version of love most of the time, but. Loving so much you can’t rest in peace without doing something to even the score? I guess that made sense to me.” 

“Ben’s right, how the hell did the Auradon ratings board let that one through?” Jay laughed then. “Look, don’t feel bad. It doesn’t make the story any less powerful just because it isn’t true. And I’m glad you told me that. I didn’t know you liked the love story part.” 

“Well, I do,” Jay said, pulling Carlos into his arms. “I just want to protect you, and if I can’t, well. I’ll do what I have to.” 

“You better be careful with that sentiment, Aurdaon folks get nervous about that kind of talk.” Carlos kissed Jay’s cheek. “But I agree, and I’ll do the same.” Jay didn’t say anything, but snuggled him closer. 

“You would look hot with the makeup on,” Jay said, and Carlos laughed.

“You’re not dressing me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to do with this chapter, but I kinda wrote a second part to the stripper Carlos story. I think it's super self-indulgent, so I haven't put it up. If anyone is interested, let me know.


	4. Back Home (Second Part to In the Private Room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Jay go back to the Isle from the strip club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another part to this written, but I didn't think I would put it up. Bur BriEva liked the first part and gave me a lot of suggestions/ideas, so here's a middle part. I'll re-write the third and add it later.

Mal and Evie waited for Carlos and Jay to get back from Auradon. Evie had her head on Mal’s shoulder, and Mal absently stroked her hair while they watched their TV. Some sort of hell had broken loose in the royal court, and now King Ben wasn’t marrying Audrey. There was very little explanation as to why. 

“So, he broke it off,” Evie said. Her pretty voice was hoarse, from a cold she was getting. “The day of, no less.”

“I’m glad we don’t have to watch our jailer’s son get married. And the TV re-showing it about fifty times,” Mal said. “Good. Hope they’re both miserable.” Just then, they saw the lights of the limo that ferried Carlos and Jay back from Auradon. “Oh evil, here they are.” 

There was the sound of a rock hitting the sign, and then the boys were up with their converted currency. It was a big bag of coins, and Jay just took it and hauled it over to Evie and Mal. “You’ll never fucking guess who came in.” 

“Dunno, but I might have a strong idea,” Mal said as she took the money. She looked in the bag, raised an eyebrow, and handed the coins to Evie. “The TV’s had nothing on but King Ben’s wedding plans going to shit. Carlos, what did you do?” 

“I gave the High King a lapdance,” Carlos said. Mal noticed that Carlos looked proud-he hated his job, but that didn’t mean he didn’t take pride in it occasionally. Carlos always liked to do things well. “I think he liked me. Like, really liked me.”

“He wanted to raw you right on the stage,” Jay said. Jay looked pissed thinking about it. How Jay kept from killing the men who put their hands on his boy, Mal had no idea. “Tell them the worst part, C.”

Carlos sighed and sat on the mattress, his legs out in front of him. “He had no idea. That we were from the Isle.” Carlos stared straight ahead. “He’s king. And he was blind to it.” Jay came over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Then I wake up the next day, and the wedding is off.” 

“It sounds like he did like you,” Evie said, leaning forward so her face was out of the shadows. Mal could see the whip scar that Evie’s mother had left her. The Evil Queen had a moment of jealousy over Evie’s beauty, and chucked all her plans to get Evie a King for a husband in only a few seconds. Now Evie’s beauty was ruined, and she hadn’t been allowed to work the clubs. 

“I guess,” Carlos said. “He was honestly shocked to find out how the clubs work. But yeah. Now he’s back in his ivory tower and I’m here. I don’t know what to think about that.”

“I do,” Jay said. “He’s a little shit and I never want to see his ass again. If he comes back, I might not be able to control myself.”

Carlos looked at him then. “Jay, he can’t take me from you,” he said. “I don’t want to go. I want to be with you, you know that. Because I’m yours.” 

Mal watched them. At some point in the past, she would have mocked them for being so obviously in love. But now, she had a hand on Evie’s knee as she counted out the coins, her mouth moving as she worked. Evie handled the money, she was good at it. Mal mostly made sure nobody ever, ever stole it.

“But he could offer you more...” Jay collapsed on his knees onto the mattress, next to Carlos. 

“He couldn’t offer me shit,” Carlos said, smiling. “Like he’d have a villain kid hidden in his palace somewhere. Fuck that.” Then Carlos leaned in for a kiss. Jay put a hand on his face, and they kissed a minute. Then Carlos was pulling his shirt off, and Jay his boots. 

Mal watched with a sense of detachment as Carlos and Jay did their post-work fuck in the middle of the room. This happened all the time-Carlos needed to get the feeling of strange men’s hands off his skin. Jay, meanwhile, needed to re-stake his claim. Nothing Mal hadn’t seen before. 

“Okay,” Evie said. “That’s nearly three thousand in coins, including Jay’s paycheck. They did really well this time.” She watched Jay and Carlos for a minute, then sighed. “I wanted to work there.” 

“I wouldn’t like that,” Mal said evenly. She knew what Evie meant-her mother had spent her whole life telling Evie that she needed to be pretty to catch a husband. Evie had been hoping the strip clubs would give her access to rich men. And then, just when the Evil Queen’s plan was about to go into motion, it was all over. 

“You don’t need that. And they’d never marry you anyway. You _know_ that. You’d just be a toy to them.” Evie nodded, biting her lip against tears. Since she got her scar, she hadn’t been the same. She stayed hidden, or went outside wearing a mask. She was getting stranger too-talking to people the rest of them couldn’t see. Mal figured that since she was told that she was only her looks, losing them had led to Evie losing her mind.

“I was supposed to be beautiful. I was supposed to be beautiful enough to bring men crawling to my feet.” Mal pulled Evie in, holding her. “I’m sorry. I know you love me.” 

“Shhh.” It wasn’t a secret, but they still didn’t need to say it. “You’re so much more than that.” They held each other, Mal rubbing Evie’s back while the boys grunts and cries went unnoticed in the background. After a while, Mal pulled back and kissed her. “You hold us together,” Mal said. “I’m out front, Jay protects us, Carlos brings in the money, but we could never do it without you.” 

“I know,” Evie said. Mal told her this all the time. Maybe it was starting to sink in. They cuddled up after that, watching the TV. It was still more about Ben and Audrey’s breakup. But then there was a crawl at the bottom of the screen. Something about an announcement regarding the Isle. 

“Wonder what that’s about,” Mal said. 

“Hmm?” Evie was nearly drowsing on her shoulder. “What is what about?” 

“Never mind. I guess we’ll find out.” Mal looked over at Carlos and Jay, now lying spent on the mattress, holding each other. She had to wonder what the announcement was. And if Carlos was behind it.


	5. Another Meeting (Part Three, In the Private Room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Carlos sit across the table from Ben, wondering what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this was written right after the first chapter. Now it's been revised and the POV changed. I think it works better like this.

A few weeks later, Jay got a text from Carlos. He was in bed in their shitty apartment above the bar when it came in.

 **King Ben is downstairs in the club** it said. **He wants to talk to me. I need u.**

“Fuck,” Jay said. He’d been dreading this. **Be right there, love you** Then he put on a track suit and his shoes and bounded down the stairs. 

When he got to the backstage/makeup area, he saw Carlos sitting at a card table. Across from him was Ben, and there was a guard behind him. Jay’s blood froze. Was Ben here to try to make Carlos an offer? To try to keep him? Jay said nothing and sat next to Carlos. Carlos took his hand under the table, and Jay tried to relax. 

King Ben was wearing black slacks and a white sweatshirt, and he looked like shit. His eyes had dark circles, and Jay wondered if memories of Carlos had been keeping him up. It made Jay want to strangle him. Then he realized Ben was talking. 

“I wanted to offer you this in person,” Ben said. “Since I never would have done it without meeting you. I have a decree going out today, offering full Auradon citizenship to any Isle residents in the sex trade. I already have housing available, and I’ll have vocational training and counseling available soon. Would you take it?” He was looking straight at Carlos. Jay realized with a sick lurch in his stomach that Ben was in love with him.

Carlos squeezed his hand. “What do I have to do for that?” Jay looked over, Carlos was glaring at Ben. Jay felt better at that. _That’s my boy._

Ben looked honestly shocked. Like, what did he think this was? Jay hated him even more. “I don’t know what you me-” Just then Jay lost it.

“He means, do you want his mouth or his ass?” He exploded, and Carlos grabbed his arm to keep him from standing up. “You got a taste, and now you want more, in exchange for his freedom?” 

“No!” Ben sat up straighter. “I wouldn’t ask for that, I have no right to it. You don’t have to do anything Carlos. You don’t, you have my word as king.” 

Carlos was silent. “What about Jay?” Carlos let Jay’s arm loose and intertwined their fingers. “I don’t go anywhere without Jay. That’s why he got hired on. They don’t normally make people from the Isle bouncers, you know.” 

“I guess that’s okay,” Ben said. “You both can sign this form, if that’s what you want.” He pulled out a form from a bag near his feet. Carlos looked it over, then looked at Jay.

“What about the rest of our family?” Jay said this matter of factly. “Carlos and me are the only ones supporting the four of us, so we need them too. And Evie needs medical care. And counseling.” Carlos nodded.

“Um,” Ben had clearly not thought of that. “I guess if you don’t mind sharing the same apartment, we can bring them over quietly. Who is it?”

“Mal and Evie,” Jay said, and watched with silent glee as Ben turned white. He knew exactly who they were. “And we already share an apartment, so it won’t change a thing.” 

Carlos looked over at Ben. “I won’t leave them. They’re all I’ve got. They all look after me.” Then Jay watched as Carlos turned on the charm. Like flipping a switch, he became the sweet, seductive CC that he was onstage. Jay turned to Ben, and he could see him melt under Carlos’s gaze.

Amazing, Jay thought. Ben wasn’t stupid, he knew it was an act, but he wanted to believe. 

“Um,” Ben said. “Okay. I’ll give you a limo to to the Isle to get them and collect your things. Do you have some money saved up? I can give some help, but the program’s just started.”

“We’ll ask Evie, she keeps the money,” Jay said. Carlos was still giving Ben the doe eyes, and Jay had to stop himself from kicking him under the table. His boy knew what he was doing. “I guess we’re ready to sign then.” 

Carlos signed the papers, and Jay did the same. They didn’t look them over very much, and Mal would probably have their balls for that. Jay looked them over quickly before handing them back. There didn’t seem to be any fine print giving Ben rights to his boy. So he pushed them back over. “There, deal.” 

“Thank you,” Ben said. “I hope this works. If people want to work here, of their own free will, I won’t have this place closed down.” 

Jay thought about that. “I wouldn’t mind working as a bouncer,” he said. “But maybe somewhere else. That might technically void our contract if I stayed on.” Ben nodded, but he was still looking at Carlos. 

Carlos stood up then, and Jay tensed. He knew what Carlos was going to do. “Do you want me to thank you?” he purred at King Ben. 

Ben looked like a deer in headlights. He sat there, helpless, as Carlos came to his side of the table. Carlos bent down, and Jay closed his eyes before their lips met. Carlos kept it brief, and when Jay opened his eyes again, Carlos was straightening up. 

“Don’t love me,” Carlos said to Ben. “I’ll be fine. Look after yourself.” Then Carlos walked away. “I’m going upstairs, I’m going to tell the others you’re down here.” Then Carlos left the back way. Jay could hear his footsteps on the stairs. 

That left him, Ben, and the guard. Jay stood up then, and he saw the guard take a half-step forward. But he just looked back at Ben. “You kind of fucked him up,” he said. “Coming in and then he finds out you didn’t even know what this place was. I’m glad you decided to do right by him. But honestly, I never want to see you again.” 

Ben looked at him, and nodded. He was still flushed from Carlos kissing him.“You won’t,” Ben said. “I’ll have someone check on you, a social worker. But I’m going to stay away. I don’t deserve Carlos.” There was a pause. Then Ben said “Keep taking care of him. You’re what he needs, I think.”

Jay had to take a deep breath. Ben could see their love, and thought it was a good thing. Normally their bond led to people thinking they were weak. Maybe Auradon had different ideas about that. “We take care of each other,” Jay said. He was mentally including Mal and Evie in that. 

“Okay,” Ben said. “I’m going to leave. One of my guards will stay, to sign up anyone who wants to go. There will be a limo outside waiting for you and Carlos, to take you back to the Isle. Then it’ll take you to your new apartment.” Jay could hear noise and shouting from upstairs. Word had gotten around, it seemed. 

Jay grinned. “Listen to that. I bet this place clears out so fast, Dave won’t know what to do.” Dave was the sleazebag owner. Jay couldn’t stand him. He looked back at Ben. “Hope you get over him soon,” he said. “You know that’s not really him.” Jay didn’t really care about Ben, but pining sucked. He should know.

“I know. I hope my heart figures that out.” Ben said. Jay almost felt sorry for him. “Goodbye.” Jay waved as he left, the guard staying there. 

Jay headed upstairs, to join his boy. _Free, we’re free,_ he thought. He knew what came next would be difficult, but they could handle it. He was sure of it.


	6. Intertwined Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out that Jay and Carlos are married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and happy. For Cameron Boyce, and for the fandom since we need fluff badly now.

Ben thought he’d heard it all from his Isle friends. Mal’s casual tales of her mom abusing and mind-fucking her, Carlos having to work for his mom for no pay, and Jay-Jesus Christ, that boy had been through a lot. But now, he was sure this was it.

“Hey, thanks for inviting us over,” Jay had said. Ben came in for a hug, and this time Jay took it. “I’m glad you’re comfortable enough with me, Mal, Evie, and my husband.” He pointed to Carlos, looking very happy. Ben initially thought it was a joke. So he laughed.

The four of them stared at him. 

“I’m sorry?” he said. “You just said that you and Carlos are married?” He must have heard that wrong. But Jay and Carlos just grinned. They were all in his room to watch TV and relax after finals, and he hadn’t expected that at all. “When did this happen?”

“We got married on the Isle.” Jay put his arms around Carlos, holding him back to front. “Don’t tell anyone, we’re keeping it a secret. You’re our friend, so we can tell you.” 

“Yeah, we have to act like normal students when we can,” Carlos said, and he tipped his head back so he could rest it on Jay’s shoulder. 

“But...you were only fourteen and fifteen when you came here,” Ben said. He knew things weren’t the same on the Isle, but surely there had to be some rules. By the laugh that comment got him, he guessed not. 

“Well, it’s not like there’s a city hall to go to for a license,” Carlos said “And a public display would only make us vulnerable. And trust me, age isn’t the problem with it where we come from.” 

“Remember Ben, you were made King at sixteen,” Mal said, her voice warning.

“Well yeah, but...” Ben decided to stop there. He knew damn well that the four of them had no one else n their corner, so he didn’t really get to judge. And he did become king kind of early, according to some. “So if there was no city hall, how did you…?”

“It was private, like, a ritual,” Jay said. Carlos nodded.

“So, if you want to tell me, what is it?” Ben was lost, he had no idea what they could have meant. 

“They hold hands, and intertwine their fingers,” Mal said. Oh, Ben thought, that was sweet-

“While fucking,” Mal added. 

And Ben was right back to not understanding his friends again. “Why-but that would be so easy to do by accident, wouldn’t it?” 

“Not if you know to avoid it,” Evie said, grinning. She was sitting in a chair near the fireplace and obviously enjoying his discomfort. “It’s best to do it in a position that makes hand-holding difficult.”

“Yeah, like piledriver,” Jay said. Ben knew he was bright red. That was a lot of information. Ben looked at Jay, thinking about all, the girls he strung along. Jay caught his look and sighed.

“Look,” he said. “I know I’m a fuckhead for flirting like I do, but I have to keep me and Carlos a secret. I’m not ready for the whole school to know. ‘Los isn’t either.” Carlos nodded. They moved so Carlos was standing next to Jay, and Jay had one arm around him.

“I guess I can understand that,” Ben said. “But maybe keeping it that undercover isn’t needed.” He thought that maybe the Auradon kids could be understanding, but then he felt a touch to his arm. 

“They’re just being cautious,” Mal said. “Because of what happened on the Isle. If they had been found out there, it would’ve been bad.” Jay and Carlos nodded, serious. “You can’t expect them to drop their old behaviors all at once.”

“Yeah, having girls around was always Jay’s thing,” Carlos said. “I’m not jealous, I know why he does it.”

“Still kind of bad from the girl’s end,” Ben said, but he didn’t push it. Ben figured they might be right. Even though he wanted to think the best of his home, he knew some people might not be understanding about two boys who were married. 

“I know, that’s why I try not to get attached to any one girl,” Jay said. “It would be bad for them, and Carlos might get jealous.” Then he kissed Carlos’s cheek. Carlos smiled, looking a little smug and very happy.

“So,” Ben said. “If you knew that holding hands while...making love meant you were married, how did you decide to do ti? Did you talk about it beforehand?” 

Carlos sat on the floor, Jay sitting near him. Their held hands, just softly wrapping them together. Ben was glad they felt comfortable enough to do this in front of him.“Not really, but we started touching each other, holding hands like this, when we were alone. We built up to it. And then...well. A lot of shit went down, we had to hide for a few days...”

“Yeah,” Jay continued. “We were hiding in his old building we had claimed, and we had a mattress there. We were holding hands, then we started kissing, and when we were doing it, I just sort of slowly...” Jay mimed intertwining fingers one by one. “I gave him enough time to back out if he wanted.” 

“You always do that,” Carlos said, his voice fond. “You never pressure me into anything.” Jay turned and kissed him, one hand gently splayed across Carlos’s neck. Evie cooed and Mal rolled her eyes. 

“Now you get to suffer with me Ben, they’re always so disgustingly cute.” Mal looked amused though. “Let me tell you, keeping these two from outing themselves by accident? Not an easy feat. They always needed a room.” 

“It was so sweet though,” Evie said. She had gotten her sketchbook out. “I was always told to look for a prince, not to look for love. I wouldn’t have known what it looked like if we didn’t have them around.” 

“True,” Mal said. She sat down, on a couch and indicated for Ben to sit next to her. “You seemed to be handling the fact that these two idiots are married pretty well.” Ben looked over. Jay and Carlos had stopped kissing, but they were staring in each others eyes and smiling. 

“Well, I know I don’t understand a lot about what your lives were like, but I can understand love, I think.” Ben looked back at his girlfriend. “I just have one question: Are you married?” 

Mal smiled serenely. “Nope, I’m a free woman. I never was tempted back then. Evie avoided it too.”

“My mother wouldn’t hear of me marrying an Isle boy,” she said, not looking up from her sketchbook.”She probably hates when the TV shows me with Doug.” Evie’s usual smile deepened into a frown, and Mal reached over him to squeeze her arm. Ben knew that Evie’s mom still had a hold on her mind sometimes. They had been stuck together for so long, it was going to take a while to quiet her voice in Evie’s head for good.

Ben was quiet for a minute, then he thought of something. “So, is this why Jay and Carlos don’t really like other people hugging them unless they ask?”

“Bingo,” Mal said. Jay and Carlos looked over and nodded. 

“Carlos has most rights to affection, is all,” Jay said. “I like hugs, but unless you’re one of these three-” he pointed-”You have to let me know. I know the Tourney team is all about hugs and high fives when we win, but sometimes it’s too much.” 

“You might count in that now, by the way,” Carlos said. “But yeah, Isle rules. Sex is for anyone, but affection is...it’s for special people.” 

“And best if you don’t show it out in public. You can fuck out in the open if you want, but no hand-holding.” Mal sighed. “No wonder we’re so fucked up.” 

Ben thought about how his upbringing had been entirely the opposite from them, and thought about how Mal always looked surprised by a lot of the touching he did with her, out in the open. He should have known it wasn’t always welcome. 

Ben put his hand close to hers, letting her initiate. Mal took it and then held hands, watching the TV. “Is this like an engagement?” he whispered. Mal didn’t look at him, but she smiled faintly and nodded. “Okay. Glad I know how much it means to you now.” 

Mal still didn’t say anything, but she did have a faint blush on her cheeks. On the floor, Carlos was using Jay’s chest as a pillow, Jay petting his hair. Evie sat alone, working on her sketches and smiling softly. 

Ben figured he had some of the best friends ever, even if he didn’t always understand them.


	7. Stock Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a game isn't fun anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another look into Jay possibly hiding more than he lets on.

The Isle didn’t really have good days, but Carlos knew that they could have pockets of happiness, stolen moments. And most of those were between him and Jay. Like right now, cuddled on the mattress that they had in their hideout. It was nearly dark, and the girls weren’t around. It was just them.

Jay kissed him, brushing his hand through Carlos’s hair. “You’re so cute,” Jay said. Carlos snorted. 

“I’m not.” He wasn’t, he was a runty thing in a place where that was dangerous. He’d gotten his ass kicked daily before Jay decided he was okay. Now Jay seemed to think he was more than okay, but that wasn’t common knowledge on the Isle. They were going to keep it that way too. 

“You are. You’re a sweet little thing.” Jay smiled down at him. Carlos felt nervous whenever Jay sweet-talked him. He’d seen how Jay acted with girls, he knew the drill. “You’ve got such big eyes, makes you look innocent.” 

Another bad trait to have on the Isle. “Stop it,” Carlos said, and he shoved Jay a little. Jay giggled, which made Carlos smile. He loved that laugh. “Okay, you asked for it-” and then they were wrestling, trying to tickle each other and laughing. 

Carlos, surprisingly, got the upper hand. He flipped Jay on his back, in the middle of the mattress, and straddled him. “Ha!” Jay grabbed for him, and then Carlos got both of Jay’s hands in his, and held them over Jay’s head. “Got you!”

And then Jay went very still. Carlos watched as Jay’s eyes seemed to glaze over, and he stiffened up. Carlos expected a shout, or for Jay to shove him off. But he didn’t move. “Jay?”

Jay blinked, and Carlos heard his breath hitch. Carlos realized he was still holding Jay’s hands, and he let go and shoved off of him. Jay stayed frozen in place for another second, then sat up, moving over to the edge of the mattress. 

Carlos moved when Jay did, cowering in the corner, arms over his head in anticipation of a blow. When it didn’t come, he peeked over to see Jay sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. “Jay?” Jay didn’t look over. Carlos crept closer, and he could see Jay shaking. 

He moved slowly. When he was sure that Jay wouldn’t lash out, Carlos sat next to him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Are you okay?” Jay didn’t look at him. “Jay?”

Jay took some deep breaths. “Don’t tell anyone,” he said. “Don’t tell them I froze.” 

“I won’t,” Carlos said. “Nobody would believe me if I did anyway. I’m sorry, don’t hurt me.” Jay looked over at him for the first time. 

“Huh? Not going to hurt you.” Jay blinked a few times, and seemed to come back to himself more. “I just don’t like that, okay? I don’t like that. I don’t want to play games like that, where I can’t escape.” Carlos looked down and Jay was twisting the sheets that Evie had made. 

“But...” Carlos was still scared, afraid of setting Jay off. Jay had never hurt him, but there could be a first time. “You could just throw me off. Easily. I couldn’t hold you long even if I wanted to.” He wanted to touch Jay then, but at the same time he was afraid to touch him.

“No. I couldn’t because it...” Jay dropped his voice, even though it was only the two of them. “It scares me too much. It reminds me of things.” Jay folded in on himself more. “I don’t like talking about it, but some shit happened.” 

Carlos sat there stunned. Jay was big and strong. He was someone who couldn’t easily be overpowered. And from how he was acting, it had to be really horrible. “What happened?” Jay shook his head. 

“Not now.”

“Okay,” Carlos whispered. “Is it okay if I put an arm around you?” He’d never asked before, but Jay’s back was strung tight, his whole body giving off _don’t touch me_ vibes. Jay paused for a while, then nodded. 

Carlos moved slowly, and put his arm around Jay’s tense shoulders. He remembered how Jay had done the same for him, talking gently and carefully as he held him through nightmares and panic attacks. “I’ve got you,” Carlos said. “I’m right here.” These were things Jay had said to him, and slowly, he felt Jay’s muscles relax. 

After a few minutes, Carlos felt brave enough to say more. “I won’t ask you what happened,” he said, and he felt Jay tense back up. “But you can tell me when you’re ready. And if you’re never ready, that’s okay too.” Jay let out a deep breath at that. 

“I never even told Mal,” Jay said, and Carlos knew it was serious then. It hurt his heart to hear that, but he kept his reaction quiet. “I just try to act like it never happened. I’m sorry.” Jay moved so he was closer to Carlos. Carlos moved even closer, and put another arm around him so he was holding Jay in a stiff hug. Jay was still wrapped in a ball. Carlos could feel him shaking.

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who caused this.” Carlos hadn’t meant to, but that didn’t matter. Jay’s reaction was enough to scare him into never doing that again. Jay moved then, moving an arm so it was touching his. 

“It was an accident. I don’t like scaring you like this.” Jay was looking straight ahead. “You’re just great to have around, you make me feel good. I don’t need bother you with this shit.” Carlos kissed Jay’s cheek, and his eyes closed. 

“I know you usually take care of me, but if something I do hurts, I want to know. Okay? I won’t do it again now. And you make me feel good too.” That got him a twitch of a smile, from one corner of Jay’s mouth. “Maybe we can lie back down, if you want to try to relax.” 

“Okay,” Jay said, and he slowly moved so he was on his back on their mattress. Carlos moved with him, also slowly. Then he cuddled on Jay’s chest. “Thanks for being so good about that.” Carlos kissed Jay’s collarbone.

“Of course,” was all he said. They cuddled for a while, until they heard Mal and Evie come up the stairs. Then they sat on the edge of the mattress. Mal sneered when she saw them. 

“Lazy fuckers. Evie, look who’s cozy.” Mal brought a bag of stolen food and supplies in. “Some of us were out working today.” She stamped to the wobbly table they had taken a few months ago. Evie looked at them with a smirk.  
“Don’t mess up my sheets boys,” was all she said, and that made Carlos giggle. They actually hadn’t gone that far, but Evie didn’t know that. Jay looked at Carlos, and they shared a smile. Things were back to normal now. Or, they could pretend they were.


	8. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben walks in on something he didn't expect. Or, Carlos has a way to help Jay calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some nonsexual obedience. It goes with my kick of Carlos being the strong/in control one.

Carlos was in his and Jay’s room, reading a book. It was getting close to curfew, and when the door opened, he figured it was Mal or Evie, trying to drop something off before right under the wire.

Instead, it was Ben. “Hey, I just need to ask you-uh, what are you two doing?” 

Carlos looked up. Ben was staring at him, eyes wide. Carlos looked over at Jay, who was kneeling by Carlos’s chair. Carlos had one hand stroking in his long hair. Jay’s eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling. 

Carlos looked back at Ben. “We’re relaxing.” Ben stood frozen in the doorway. “Hey, you can come in, but shut that door please.” Ben stumbled inside and finally shut the door. Carlos didn’t want anyone else to stumble on this.

Carlos put his book down and moved to get up. Jay immediately looked at him, eyes pleading. “It’s okay, I’ll be back,” Carlos said. Then he faced Ben. “Don’t tell anyone about this.” Ben looked at them, entirely lost.

“I don’t even know what I saw. What...why is Jay on his knees?” 

One thing about Ben-he’s a huge virgin. Mal was abiding by Auradon rules for royalty and keeping her hands off him for the most part. Carlos wasn’t at all surprised that he had no idea what they were up to. 

“Jay likes for me to take care of him when it’s the two of us. He watches after all of us during the day, this is his reward.” Carlos looked back at Jay, still on his knees. “You can come up now. Come over here.” 

Jay immediately got up, and Carlos watched with some amusement as Ben fish-mouthed at Jay’s obedience. “See? When we’re like this, he does what I say. And only that. He doesn’t have to worry about anything. Do you understand?”

“Not really.” Ben looked between the two of them. Carlos watched Jay to make sure he was all right, not too embarrassed. There was some tension around his mouth. “I mean...you’re not hurting him, are you?”

Carlos saw the pulse jump in Jay’s forehead. “Jay, you can answer,” he said. 

“He’s not hurting me,” Jay said, with heat in his voice. “He’s taking care of me. Look, we don’t think pain is fun, we’re not Harry Hook, okay?” Jay looked truly upset at the thought, and Carlos put a hand on his back. Jay immediately took a deep breath and calmed down. 

“Okay. Sorry.” Ben looked at them, now less shocked and more interested. “Can I ask some questions?”

“Okay, but make it quick, since it’s late. We’ll need to get to bed soon.” Making sure Jay calmed down enough to sleep through the night was part of their ritual. “What do you want to know?”

“I guess that...I’m surprised.” Ben looked between them. “That you watch after Jay this way. I didn’t think he would need it.” 

“Well, that’s the thing,” Carlos said. “Jay is always trying to be strong, all day. Every day. He needs a break. He needs to let me handle things for a while.” Carlos looks at Jay. “You can tell him how it is for you if you want.”

“Okay,” Jay said. “I need it, because otherwise I stay up and worry all night, or I have nightmares that I didn’t do enough and now people I love are dead.” Ben gasped. “Carlos takes all that worry away for an hour or so every night. It makes things a lot easier. Then I can get up and do it again in the morning.” 

“You explained that so well baby,” Carlos said, and Jay blushed at the praise. Ben looked fascinated. Carlos looked at him. “I would never hurt him. I’m supporting him. It’s not even about sex, really. This is just...something we do.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Ben knew about them, the relationship Carlos and Jay had. He had never asked many questions before. He honestly looked like he wanted to ask more, but instead he said “I’ll text you what I wanted to tell you, soon as I remember it. You two have a good night.” Then he left, closing the door.

Jay looked over at Carlos. “I’m glad he’s gone. Can we sit down now?” 

“I’m glad too. Hope he’s satisfied with what we told him. Yes, let’s sit back down.” Carlos sat in his chair, and Jay sat next to him, but sill seemed tense. “Put your head in my lap,” Carlos said, and Jay immediately leaned in, head on Carlos’s thigh. Carlos stroked his hair as he finished up the chapter he was reading.

After twenty minutes, Carlos put the book down. “Time to get ready for bed. You take the shower first.” Jay got up and went to start the water, while Carlos slowly stretched. Taking care of Jay was important and something he enjoyed, but he was ready to go to bed now.

When they were ready, they curled into bed, Jay spooned by Carlos. Sleeping in the same bed was risky, but they remembered to mess up the other one. They didn’t need to get discovered by housekeeping. “Go to sleep,” Carlos said after kissing Jay goodnight.

“Okay,” Jay said, sounding tired. They went to sleep soon after.

…

The next few days, Carlos noticed a change in Ben. He seemed less tense, he didn’t complain about insomnia, and seemed more cheerful. Carlos didn’t think much of it, just went about his business. He liked Ben, but he had his own life.

It was a few days later that Mal came over and swatted his arm lightly. “Thanks.” 

“Thanks for what?” Carlos had no idea.

Mal grinned so big she nearly showed all her teeth. “Ben told me he walked in on you two. We wound up having a long talk. And now...he’s a lot happier.” 

It took a few seconds for Carlos to connect the dots. “No way.”

Mal leaned in. “He’s so sweet after I put him on his knees for a while.” Carlos laughed, disbelieving, and Mal laughed too. “Don’t tell him I told you!” 

“Okay, wow, now I know why he just happened to show up with some peanut butter cups yesterday.” Carlos couldn’t believe it. Except in a way, he could. Ben might be king, but his sweet nature meant he was in need of a steady hand. And Mal was definitely that. 

“You can tell Jay about this, but only him. Okay?” Carlos nodded. Nobody else needed to know.

When he got to their room that night, he told Jay, Predictably, Jay cracked up, rolling on the bed like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “I fucking love it. Ben, the sub King. It’s just so Auradon.” 

“Yeah, and you, the sub thief of the Isle.” That got Jay to quiet down. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that as an insult.” 

“You better not have. It would be pretty shitty of you to use it against me, when we both like it.” Jay sat on the bed. “I’m glad that it’s helping him. And I know Mal probably loves it.” Jay stretched out. “I’m tired.”

“Ready to wind down?” Jay nodded, smiling softly. Carlos went to sit in his chair. “Come here baby.” 

Jay slid his shoes off, and knelt next to him, close enough for Carlos to stroke his hair. “That’s my boy,” he said, and Jay closed his eyes.


End file.
